The Forgotten Book Of Lilith
by whatwemiss
Summary: Lilith is a American who, after her expulsion from her home school, is sent to Hogwarts. It may seem like a Mary-Sue, but there are some unexpected twists to the story. OliverLilith
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer_:_ I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 16 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope.  
_

Chapter One: Arrival

I walked in the front doors and straight to the Gryffindor common room that Dumbledore showed me the week before. I knew no one here but was content. It wasn't like I cared. I had just been expelled over the summer from my school in America for "insubordination and conduct unbecoming a Wilshere student." They were just a bunch of dull rich witches and wizards with no room for a person with a sense of individuality, like me. That's why they waited until the summer to expel me, so I wouldn't make a "scene." Basically they just wanted to make sure it wasn't overly publicized. After all _Kassandra__ Lilith Standfort_, the only child of the wealthiest witch and wizard of the time, could not be shown in a bad light in the media.

So that is why I'm here now. I'm too unique, too headstrong, tooopinionated, too _outspoken_, to be had at home. So Mom and Pop shipped me off over here. Fine by me, it's my last year anyway. I'm a senior, or 7th year or whatever. I finally got to the portrait of the fat lady and said the password. Then I went down to the Great Hall for the Welcome feast. Dumbledore had allowed me to get everything squared away by myself before I had to meet anyone.

So I pushed through the enormous oak doors into the hall just as the sorting hat was being taken away. All of the sudden a hush fell over the room. Then whispers started as I stood there. I saw heads turn in curiosity, people were trying to figure out who I was. One particularly loud whisper met my ears, it came from an Asian girl with a pleasant enough face, sitting at a table with a blue banner hanging above it. She seemed nice enough until I heard what she said.

"My God Marissa! Who _is_ she? What makes her think she can come in here like _that_? Freak!" said the girl.

She looked at me and smiled, the little hypocrite. I just glared at her, with my hand on my hip and the other one dangling by my side twirling my wand, contemplating just how much trouble I'd get in if I cursed her hair off. Dumbledore who had come over to guide me to the front of the hall brought me out of my thoughts.

"It's good to see you have found your way, but please remember we have a dress code next time, robes are too be worn." He whispered. Apparently my light blue T-shirt with the words 'boys are stupid, throw rocks at them!' that I got from my best friend and slashed blue jeans and flip flops didn't fit in with the dress code. Normally I didn't care when anyone said this but I owed Dumbledore, he saved my butt by letting me come here. So I nervously fiddled with my hair, which was pulled into two braids pigtail style with a blue bandana folded and tied around my head. I have long golden brown hair, but I hate doing it and usually go for the easy way out, like I did that night.

"If I could have your attention please." He said immediately causing everyone in the hall to look up at him. "We have a new student, owing to some previous ah, adventures. I would like to introduce to you Kassandra Lilith Standfort, who is a 7th year Gryffindor. I beg you make her feel welcome." He said and started to return to his seat.

"Excuse me!" I said loudly to get the hall's attention. They ignored me at first so I yelled again. "I SAID EXCUSE ME!" This got their attention. "I would just like to add that I wish to be called Lilith, Not Kassandra! Thanks." I went over to the Gryffindor table with the entire hall looking after me. I didn't care. I was hungry, tired, and frustrated. When I got back to my dorm I knew exactly what I would be doing, sleep at last. I sat down next to two red haired boys who seemed only a couple years younger than I was. I presumed they were twins seeing as they looked exactly alike. There was a guy across from me talking to the twins about quidditch. Finally a subject I liked.

"Hey guys, you're on the house team then I guess?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're…" started the closest one.

"the beaters." Finished the other.

"I'm Fred and he's George." Said the closest one. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Oliver Wood." Said the guy across from me. "Play quidditch? I'm the captain. I play keeper."

"Yeah, I was a chaser, and our captain last year." I said.

A smile crossed Oliver's face and his eyes lit up at those words. "Really? Too bad we don't have an opening this year but you are welcome to come join us at practice anytime."

"I may just have to do that." I said with a smile. "So anyway, what do you do in your free time?"

"Well I…" he started but was cut off Dumbledore stood up and ushered us to our dorms.

We got to the common room and before we split to go our separate ways Oliver called out. "Hey Lilith. Practice tomorrow at noon, be there okay?"

"Wouldn't miss it." I said as he retreated to his dorm. I walked up to my dorm and immediately fell onto my bed and into a dreamless sleep.

This was once posted here before, but I was swayed by an ill-favored review to delete it. But now I have decided that it makes me happy so she can just kiss my virtual arse. You know what else makes me happy? When you review of course! Well, until next time- ciao!


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer_:_ I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 16 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope._

Chapter Two: Morning Mischief

I woke up the next morning to find myself to be the only one to be awake. This trip had really thrown my sleeping pattern off the mark. I got up and went to take a shower. I grabbed my towels, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and my magical Cd player. I went to the restroom and hopped in the shower after blasting my music. Well I guess the roomies didn't like my music. When I stepped out of the shower grabbed my stuff and walked back to my bed they swarmed me.

"What are you doing its 5:30 in the morning! Next time keep your music down!" and comments of the like were yelled at me.

"Thanks for the welcome girls. Oh and sorry for waking you up, apparently its true, what they say about needing your beauty sleep." I said. I couldn't resist it, they are too easy to aggravate. They just went back to bed grumbling and giving me the evil eye, to chicken to start anything this early apparently so I changed quickly into my jeans and white T-shirt, but then I remembered where I was. It's a bit chillier here than at home so I grabbed my jean jacket and pulled on my blue Adidas indoor shoes. Then I grabbed my notebook and my guitar and headed for the common room. Surely, I was the only one up so I wouldn't disturb anyone.

I was in the common room working on one of my latest songs, _what i do with my life_ , when I was interrupted. "I didn't know you wrote songs." Said a voice as I was singing the first verse.

"Well I don't see why you would seeing as no one here has cared to introduce themselves to me." I spat back.

"I thought we met," said the guy with a hint of humor in his voice.

I was still concentrated on my music and hadn't looked up. "The only people I met here were Fred and George, and…" I said looking up.

"Me? Told you we met. Are you always this grumpy in the mornings or is it just today?" he said laughing again.

I countered back, "So have you run out of regular boxers or do you usually wear underwear with broomsticks, snitches, and goal posts on them? A little childish aren't we?" I asked. He was standing there with a T-shirt and boxers on.

"Always do." He said simply. "Now are you gonna answer my question or will I have to force it out of you?" he said sitting down.

"Well, why are you down here this early? And, what are you gonna do if I don't answer?" I was not in a good mood.

"I came down because I couldn't sleep and I was gonna raid the kitchens since breakfast hasn't started. And to answer your other question I'll do this." He said with an evil grin on his face. I was wondering what he was gonna do the split second before he did it. He tickled me! The nerve!

"Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed while laughing. We were dangerously close to breaking my guitar. "I'm very ticklish!" I yelled.

"Yeah I can tell. Answer me and I'll stop."

"I swear you won't live to hear my answer if you so much as scratch my guitar!" I said. He flicked his wand and moved the guitar away. Then he put his wand back on the table next to mine on top of my notebook. "Okay, okay." I said still laughing because he was still ticking me. "I'm not a morning person, but today my idiot roommates bitched me out so I'm cranky!"

"I see."

"Well, stop ticking me!" I practically screamed.

"Fine" he said as he ceased. I took this opportunity to lean forward and push him on his back and tickled him.

"Hey! Stop it! Lilith! Stop!"

"Neva! Mwahahahahaha!"

"Kassandra! Stop it!" I immediately stopped. He had a giant grin on his face. I leaned down to his face so we were only and inch apart with my hands holding onto his for support since I was lying on top of him.

"What did you call me?" I asked angry.

"Kassandra," he whispered. "Why, what 'cha gonna do about it."

"Oh, I dunno. Time will tell." I said with a smirk.

"You know you look cute when you are angry." He said. "With your nostrils flared and your cheeks bright red."

"That won't work to calm me down you know, flattery."

"I know but I think I know something that will."

"What?" I dared him.

"Oh I dunno. Time will tell." He said mocking me.

"Now!" I demanded.

"Okay then." He said then leaded his head up and tried to kissed me. I pulled back. He was looking at me funny.

"What was that?" I asked quietly.

"Well it was going to be a kiss, but apparently it wasn't." He said with his head cocked to the side.

"No it wasn't. You are gonna have to realize you can't pull that with me." I said with a smile. "Oh, and if you hurt my guitar I'll have to hurt you." I added in pulling my hand away momentarily to point a finger at him.

"Point taken. Don't hurt guitar. Okay." He said with a smile.

"Breakfast starts in five minutes." I said as I glanced at the clock on the wall. I started to get up. But Oliver pulled me back. We were still holding onto each other's hands.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Breakfast, duh!" I said sarcastically.

"Hungry?"

"Yes."

"Well you can't go until I get kiss." He said.

"You'll soon realize you can't just order me around." I said not kissing him.

"Fine." He said. He hopped right up forcing me to do semi-sideways backroll off the couch. Good thing I had taken gymnastics at home. "Gimme five minutes." He said as he ran off, picking up his wand on the way. I went and collected my stuff and took it to my room. I pocketed my wand. Then I pulled my ponytail holder out and brushed out my hair now that it was dry and put a bandana around my hair. I didn't have enough time to put it up again so I left it down. It had been a long time since I did that. Around the same time Eli and I broke up. I shook the thought out of my head and went back downstairs and met with Oliver. We walked out the door and went to breakfast.


	3. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer_:_ I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 16 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope._

Chapter Three: Quidditch Pitch Run Ins

After breakfast Oliver showed me around the castle before practice started. We were talking about the Gryffindor students when we were walking out of the castle to look at the grounds. I shuddered as I remembered not too far away Dementors were lurking at the school gates. I tore my eyes away from the gates and focused my attention on the conversation.

"So yeah, I'm thinking, I'm not gonna be great friends with my dorm mates this year." I said as I broke my gaze on the gates and turned to look at him.

"Ah. Don't worry about it. Those girls are weird. Wait till you meet the rest of the quidditch team. You'll get along fine with them." He said.

"Speaking of, its 11:30 shouldn't we be getting back to Gryffindor Tower?"

"Good point. C'mon I'll show you a quick way back." He said taking my hand and hurrying back to the castle and then through a bunch of secret passages until we got back.

"That's great Oliver, but uh, I don't think I'm ever gonna remember how to do that." I said.

"I didn't intend on it." he said with a wicked smile on his face as he pulled me in going for a kiss.

But I stepped back and crossed my arms over my chest. "Really? Well Mr. Wood, you can go ahead and be mean but don't expect anything from me."

"Oh, but I do." He said stepping closer. I didn't want him to win this one, even though we were just joking, I have to be in control.

"You're a little cocky Mr. Wood. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"I think I recall being called that a couple of times." He said moving ever closer.

"Oh, really?" I said raising my eyebrows. By this time he had moved so close we were nose to nose.

"Yep." He moved in and once again tried to kissed me. I managed to pull away in time but he persisted so I had one final comment to make.

"Quidditch starts in ten minutes Captain." I whispered. He immediately stopped.

"Holy shit, I gotta go get ready. And so do you. Go! We'll be late. "

I mock saluted and casually walked in the portrait hole that he had just bolted through. I went upstairs and grabbed my broom then walked right back down the stairs and went to stand in front of the stairway to the guys' dorms. I looked at my watch. I little while later Oliver came running down the stairs with his stuff. "Five minutes to go mister." I said glancing at my watch.

"Oh shut up and follow me." He said grabbing hold of my hand and taking me through the same way we had just come. As we entered the quidditch pitch I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Told you you should have taught me how to go through the passage. And can I have my hand back now?" I asked. He still had hold of my hand even though we had already left the confusing passage.

"Oh right." He said blushing slightly. He ran over to the rest of the group, as they had been waiting for him. The practice went well. The team was really good. The best part was when I had Chaser practice against Oliver and put about half of them past him. Apparently everyone was surprised because Oliver was one of the greatest Keepers for a long time. The practice was cut short when the Slytherins came over to practice. I didn't know anything about the hatred between the two houses but I could sense the animosity between the teams as they lined up. Almost like lining up for a street fight. Oliver tried to push me behind him in a protective manner but I refused and stood to his side instead.

"So Wood, have to hire a trainer, or is the new girl just too poor to buy her own uniform?" said a Slytherin who seemed to be the Captain of this bunch. Oliver opened his mouth in retort, as did many of my housemates but I beat them to the punch.

I stepped forward in a deliberate motion right in front of the Captain so I was face to face with him. "You really don't know just who you are talking to, do you?" I said in a calm tone, but one that commanded respect. The captain shifted and looked as though he was about to speak. I stopped him by holding up my hand in front of his face. "Now," I said looking him straight in the eye, "I don't yet know what the beef is between your house and mine but I can assure you whatever makes you think you can walk over me or my friends is wrong. Don't pick a fight with me, you won't win. No one ever has. Oh and by the way, not a trainer, nor a teammate, but rest assured I could buy all of your parents mansions and still have money to spare, so come up with some more creative insults." I said still sternly. "Lucky for you we were just ending practice, weren't we guys?" I asked the team behind me without losing eye contact with the captain.

"Yeah, we sure were." Said Oliver behind me. We all filed past them into the changing rooms. I could here one of the Slytherin players yell at the captain.

"God Flint, what do you think you're doing picking a fight with her?! Obviously she was right when she said you don't know who she is! Bloody hell! Wait till father hears about this!" berated the Slytherin. I didn't turn around to see who it was but I found out later.

Here's my update! I hope you like it.  
To Ruby, my kind reviewer: Thank you for the review! It means alot. It spurred on the ego penquins to write and well, here you go. If you have any, umm... suggestions, for the Eli character feel free to inform me. He isn't a good boy in this story, slightly evil in fact. ;) Happy reading!  
Until next time, ciao!  



	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 16 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope._

: 

Chapter Four: Shower Room Show

"You know I hate Malfoy and all, but him yelling at Flint really made my day." Said Fred.

"Wait till father hears about this!" George mocked causing the room to laugh.

"And what you did was bloody brilliant, Lilith!" said Alicia.

"No problem, I enjoyed it. Gotta love a power trip sometimes. What can I say?" I said. "But Malfoy. That wouldn't happen to be Lucius and Narcissa's boy would it?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah why?" asked Katie, now the whole team was curious.

"Oh holy shit." I cursed quietly but apparently loud enough for the now silent locker room to hear me.

"Well?" Angelina asked.

"I well, I don't wanna talk about it." I said hurriedly.

"But-" someone started.

"Guys leave her be. She did just burn the entire Slytherin team for us. You mind coming round more often?" asked Harry with a wink.

"Sure." I said relaxing and smiling. _Thanks._ I mouthed over to Harry as the team was finally distracted. _No problem._ He mouthed back. I looked over to see Oliver Standing by his locker in the middle of pulling a towel out of it. He looked confused and gave me a questioning look like he was asking _well?_ I just shrugged my shoulders while I raised my hands palm up like I was asking _well what?_

George went over and congratulated him on a good practice. "Come on man, let's hit the showers."

"I'll be in in a bit." He said his eyes still transfixed on me. George went on and Oliver made his way over to me.

"Well, you gonna tell me?" he asked.

"No. Not right now." I said with a sigh as I looked down at the bench beneath me.

"I'll let you go for now, but when I get back you better tell me. I don't wanna have to force it out of you." He said as he got up. He pecked my forehead before going to the showers. I sat there for a while feeling uncomfortable. I felt dirty and wanted a shower but didn't know if I should. Finally I said the hell with it and headed to the showers. It felt so warm under the showers compared to the brisk weather outside that I stayed in a long time. By the time I turned off the water the air was so foggy I couldn't see three feet in front of me. I reached out to the side for a towel with one hand as I finished turning off the water. Then I remembered something very bad. I forgot to bring towels.

"Oh shit." I said quietly. "Umm.. Guys!" I yelled to see if anyone was around to help. No answer. "Damn it." I said. But then I realized, no answer no people, no people no one sees me buck naked. I looked to the side and then around the corner before I got out of my stall. What I saw nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Holy shit Oliver!" I yelled as I sprang back farther wondering how much he saw of me. I silently thanked God for the steam.

"Nice to see you too." He said and though I couldn't see him I heard the humor in his voice.

"Go away! I'm naked for crying out loud!"

"Yeah I noticed." He said calmly. "But I guess if you don't want this towel I brought you I can just leave."

"Oliver you are a lifesaver. Thank you so much, please give me the towel." I waited for a few seconds but no towel. "Umm. Oliver?" I asked.

"Mmmm?" he replied.

"Uhh, the towel?" I asked. It was starting to get chilly and the steam was dissipating dangerously for me.

"Oh! The towel! Right!" he said but he still didn't hand it over.

"Well hand it over man!" I said fiercely.

"What is it with Malfoy that bugs you?"

"Nothing, just hand it over."

"I'm sorry I didn't catch the answer to that."

"Oliver later! Gimme the frikin towel now!" I demanded. Immediately a towel shot in at me supported by Oliver's arm.

"About freakin time!" I said as I wrapped the towel around me.

"Hey now little missy, don't make me take that towel back."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Mmm… Maybe later." He said slyly.

"Whatever." I said my teeth now chattering. Oliver put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder causing me to warm up slightly as we walked. I leaned my head to the side and rested it on his bare shoulder. I was dead tired after that practice. He seemed a lot taller now when we were both just in towels than he usually did. He moved his head and kissed my temple whispering something in my ear.

"By the way I love the tattoo." He said. I stopped dead in my tracks and he turned to face me with a sly grin.

"But, but, but, how in the-?" I started, my hand subconsciously went to the lower left region of my abdominal.

"I saw it right before you bolted back in the stall." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice." I was still there opening and closing my mouth like a fish out of water. "Come on. Let's go." He said leading me back to get changed. I could feel my face was bright red from embarrassment. "What was that tattoo exactly anyway?"

"Oh, it's a phoenix." I said quietly trying to avoid eye contact.

"That's cool. When'd you get it?"

"Oh, ummm, I got it about the beginning of last year." I said trying to forget the entire experience. It was amazing how now that I was hanging out with a guy that has boyfriend potential, he keeps on asking questions that remind me of Eli. I hoped that Oliver would stop with the questions, I really didn't want to have to think about the night that I got that tattoo. I think Oliver picked up and my aggravation because he stopped interrogating me. We got dressed and went up to the common room.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 16 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope._

: 

Chapter Five: Recalling The Past

"Wow. You'd think in a place like this there'd be more recreational things to do, wouldn't you?" I asked Oliver. I was still cold, especially since I didn't have anything to put my hair up and it was wet. Oliver was sitting on my left with his arm draped over my shoulder as I was balled up for warmth.

"What do you mean? I actually find Ron beating both Harry and Hermione great fun." He said. I had to admit watching the girl, Hermione, lose was interesting. She just wouldn't own up to defeat. Reminded myself of, well myself. And I don't lose, which gave me an idea. I got up from my seat and whispered something in Hermione's ear. A giant grin spread across her face and she nodded. Five moves later…

"Checkmate!" yelled Hermione getting up from her seat and jumping up and down. Ron continued to just stare at the checkmate.

"But, but, but." He said. I hate to say it but that was pretty much everyone's reaction to her win. Except Harry, he went up and thanked her for finally beating Ron.

"He was getting a little cocky, you know." Harry whispered, loud enough for Ron to hear.

"Hey!" said Ron.

"Ron?" asked George.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Said Fred. Ron's face blushed red but he cleaned up his mess and went to put it up in his dorm, followed by Harry. I just sat there smiling and leaned into Oliver. It had been a while since I had practiced Quidditch and I was tired. We chatted for a while. I was really tired so I stretched out my legs and put my head on his lap. I smiled up at him as he stroked my now dry hair. By this time it was one and everyone had gone down to lunch.

"So…" said Oliver.

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"Now that we are alone, are you gonna tell me about Malfoy, or will I have to force it out of you?" he said with a grin as he traced his hand down from my face, in-between my breasts and down to my navel. Which caused me to fidget because it already tickled.

"Fine, but no tickling!" I warned. I knew he wasn't gonna let the thing drop, and maybe telling someone would ease it a little. I wouldn't tell him everything though that's for sure. He nodded his head in ascent. "A few years ago, back at home at my old school, Wilshere, I met this guy, right? Well we became friends and then it evolved into something a little more. His parents and little brother met me one Christmas when they came over to visit him, about three years ago. My parents had already met him of course. Anyway we hit it off, and everything. His parents went back," I said but Oliver had a question.

"Where did his parents have to come from? You make it sound as though they lived in a different country or something." He asked quizzically.

"Well, they kinda were. They were from London. He transferred there, much in the same way I was transferred here. Anyway a couple years went by, we were still together. We were known not to be messed with, we didn't hang out with the kids that weren't to be messed with, we were the kids who weren't to be messed with. Well last year came and he was a senior cause he's a year older than me. Well I was known for causing trouble with the school, not like I'm a delinquent, more of a person who is trying to change the monotonous and idiotic regulations, rules, and methods of our dear old school. Well, that year I was heading up a 'committee' to 'tweak' a few rules. He and I were a large part of the presentation. Well, I guess they didn't like it, so they called us in and told me to watch what I did or I'd soon be out of the school. They threatened the same of him, but it was a month till graduation so he didn't care. They informed my parents and they got pissed. They yelled at me all night, so I snuck out and went with my guy. We ended up getting drunk and did some stupid things. Now I regret what happened." I said sadly as my hand went down to cover my tattoo even though it didn't show.

"So that's the night you got your-" he started.

"Yep. Anyway our relationship hit a hard area around that time and then he went away. I guess his parents were informed, and they sent for him. I haven't seen him since." I finished.

"I mean, your story was interesting, and I'm glad I found out about your life. But I still don't know what it has to do with Malfoy."

"You know his little brother, the one I met that Christmas?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That, was Draco."

"But then, that, but Malfoy doesn't have a brother."

"Yes he does. He disappointed his parents once, sent to America. Screw up again, back home. I care not to think about what his family thinks of me, especially seeing as I was pretty close to marrying him."

"What's his name? You never said."

"Oh. His name was, it was Eli."

"But what happened?"

"You know I'd rather not talk about it." I said as I lifted shifted and sat on his lap. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I didn't want to think about it.

"Okay. I'm sorry for prying."

"Don't worry about it." I said as I leaned forward and hugged him , sliding my arms around his neck. He hugged me back and comforted me. I kept on trying to focus on what was going on, but my mind kept on going back to the night I got my tattoo. There was something about that night that I hadn't gotten over. Oliver broke away with a grin on his face.

"You know, I think I'm beginning to like hanging out. We should hang out more often." he said with his eyebrows cocked in an arrogant manner, wiggling them up and down.

"I suppose it wouldn't kill me." I said resignedly with a sigh and looked of to the side.

"No need to be so excited." He said as he turned my head towards him.

"Oh sorry, I'll try to tone it down." I said back to my normal self. We went down and raided the kitchens for lunch. And spent most of the rest of the day together. Oliver begged me to teach him the guitar. But my mind was wandering all day long. Oliver was looking through all of my songs. He was reading one when he asked me another of his never ending questions.

"I like this song, when'd you write that?"

"Oh, _crush_? I wrote that the year I met Eli." I said, no matter what I did that day Eli kept popping up. My own potential boyfriend kept on reminding me of him for crying out loud!

"So what did you write when you met me?" he said in a manner that reminded me of Fred and George.

"Well, I met you yesterday, so I haven't yet." I said causing him to put on his puppy dog expression. "Whatever, fine you'll get a song." I said laughing quietly.

The rest of the night went well. Finally we each went to bed. All of my fellow dorm mates were fast asleep. I pulled out my notebook and started writing Oliver's song. _How can I?_


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 16 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope._

: 

Chapter Six: Boys, Songs, And NoteBooks

I finally went to bed that night, or rather morning, very tired. I had finished the song, but I was tired when I wrote it so I didn't know whether he'd like it or not. I fell asleep only to dream of what would happen if Oliver though it was idiotic. Showing people my music usually doesn't phase me. My poetry, yes, but my music, never before. So upon waking up I decided not to mention anything about it, so that unless he brought it up I wouldn't have to show him.

I got up, showered, and got dressed. I had still woken earlier than everyone else so I went back to the bathroom and did my make-up which took a grand total of seven minutes, and two of those were spent crying cause I poked myself in the eye with my clear mascara. I don't wear much make-up. The stuff I wear is for accentuating features not covering up my face like most girls do. I was feeling a little crazy that morning so I did my hair in countless braids and curls and then did a charm to make my hair shimmer so I looked like an empress. I went back to my closet and picked up my scarlet peasant shirt with gold trimming and my scarlet floor length skirt that also had golden trim. Next was shoes, I have a collection of shoes, but it consists mostly of flip flops. I chose my golden colored ones and picked out a bangle and some earrings. Then I changed my nose ring, from a crystal set in silver to one set in gold.

Every once in a while I feel like going all out for absolutely no reason and today was one of those days. I stepped in front of the mirror. I looked like I was a Lady from Camelot brought to the twenty-first century. I smile as I looked in the mirror, my necklace had already changed color to match my outfit. That was a neat little charm I learned back home. I heard the others waking up so I grabbed my wand and left. They seemed a lot happier upon awakening this morning than they did the other day. I was kind enough to charm my boom box not to leak outside of the room it was in.

I rushed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I was absolutely famished. I walked in and sat down next to Katie, Alicia, and Angelina and began to fill my plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast. The girls all commented on my outfit and asked where I got it.

"Well, my friend Nykole designs clothes and stuff for a hobby. She did this outfit for me, and she did some others at the same time for our friends. She's really good at it." I said.

The girls complimented her work and then we turned the conversation back to one of their favorite subjects, guys.

"So, since when have you and Fred been going out?" Katie asked Angelina who nearly spat her food out from surprise.

"Katie!" she said. "Do you not understand the word secret?" Angie asked.

"Come on, Lilith's not gonna tell anyone. Are you?"

"Nope." I said.

"Well, okay. For about three weeks. We met up in Diagon Alley and hung out." She said.

"Who's _that?_" I asked as I pointed to a guy that walked into the room. "Pretty cute butt." I said acting like it was no big deal and continued to eat my breakfast. The girls started cracking up.

"You're right, he does. That's Terrence Higgs, Slytherin seventh year. Used to be seeker on his house team until Malfoy bought his way on the team. You should go talk to him." Alicia said.

"I might, after I eat, of course. Hey, so how long does Oliver sleep in on Sundays?" I asked looking at my watch.

"I dunno, prolly really late. Who knows. Why?" said Alicia.

"I was just wondering. I'm supposed to teach him the guitar. Of course that only works when he keeps him hormones in check." I said laughing. The girls laughed to.

"Yeah, he's like that at times. I think he likes you, I'm surprised he hasn't like already snogged the living daylights out of you." Laughed Angie.

"Well, I've managed to keep him at bay." I said looking up and grinning at them to see their reaction when they realized Oliver and I were well, whatever we were. They were shocked and laughing. Katie mentioned how she didn't think that any girl that Oliver had had his eye on had kept him a bay before.

"Speak of the devil. Here he comes." Said Katie.

"Well girls," I said getting up, "it looks just about time to go introduce myself to Mr. Higgs." I finished with a sly grin on my face. And with that I walked over to the Slytherin table. When I went up to sit next to Terrence I saw Oliver interrogating the girls on why I came over here. Apparently they told him because I saw his face get red. I turned before he could see me looking at him. There weren't many people at the Slytherin table, only six or seven, so I had no delays getting to Terrence.

"Hi, I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Lilith." I said as I sat down.

"I'm Terrence Higgs." He replied. We had a nice conversation for about twenty minutes. He even escorted me out of the great hall. "I'm glad to have met you. Too bad more Gryffindors aren't like you." He said grinning.

"Well, the same for Slytherin. The only encounter I had with your housemates wasn't the greatest experience." I said smiling.

"I heard." He said with a small laugh. "All the more reason I'm surprised you aren't in Slytherin. From what you say, you seem more fit for it than Gryffindor."

"Ah, well, I'm sure there are reasons." Just then I heard Oliver walk over to us. Terrence glanced over and had decided this was a good time to leave.

"Good day, milady." He said kissing my hand and bowing over it like a courtier of old. I had told him of my love of that particular era in history, and he played well off of it.

"Adieu, good sir." I said waving as he walked out of the Great Hall and to the left. I could sense Oliver's anger and I didn't want him to blow up here so I acted like nothing happened and walked out of the hall to the right, Oliver not a step behind me. I smiled to myself. Oliver reached out his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I turned around.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well, well what was that?!" he said.

"What was what?"

"That. Right there, with him."

"Oh,_ that_. That was nothing. Terrence and I are friends now. Why?"

"Friends?! I don't think he has friendship in mind. And by the looks of it, how you were charming him, I don't think friendship is what you had in mind either!"

"Why so worked up about it? Even what you said was true, why are you so concerned?" I asked still in the same calm tone. I told him I'd get him back for the tickling.

"Why? Well, I wonder why?! Because I thought you liked me! That's why! Because I like you, that's why!" he said getting really red.

"Oh, you like me? That's so sweet. I think like you too, but you know, you really need to watch your temper." I said cupping his chin in my hands and leaning closer. "Especially when I'm getting revenge on you." I said as my face broke into smile and I bolted up the stairs to get a head start. As soon as what I said sunk in he was off in hot pursuit.

"Why you little!" he yelled as he ran after me.

"That's what you get for tickling me!" I said turning my head round to see him as I ran. I kept running until I checked over my shoulder and he was nowhere to be found. I smiled as I slowed to a walk. I beat him. I turned my head back to the front to see where I was headed. Something stopped me. I had just run smack dab into Oliver. I looked straight into his eyes and at the same time reached down and took off my shoes. I run faster without them. Then I smiled, turned right around and ran to the common room. When I arrived I sat down in a chair and waited. Not a minute later he came in looking around wildly. He walked over to me, out of breath and pointed his finger at me.

"You!" he said gasping and out of breath.

"I told you not to mess with me." I said with a smile. He waved his arms in the air like a mad man and went to his dorm. Leaving people staring at me.

"Forgot to take his medicine." I said simply and walked up to my dorm. I took a nap, I wasn't feeling to well. I woke up much later judging by the sleeping forms in their beds in the room. I now awake and refreshed grabbed my guitar and stuff and headed downstairs. I couldn't still believe I was so off on my sleeping pattern. Well guess who I found there, Oliver.

"Hey." I said. He turned around in his chair to see me standing on the stairs.

"Yeah, hey." He said sounding a little aggravated.

"Look I'm sorry about today, I didn't know you'd get so worked up." I said.

"It's fine. Just forget about it." he said as I came to sit across from him but he still sounded a bit put off.

"I have something for you. Just listen okay, and no laughing. This song means a lot from me." I said swallowing my pride. Now that I'd said it, I'd have to do it. I quickly tuned my guitar. Then gathering the last of my courage I sang, very quietly.

I don't know what to think

I don't know what to feel

Last time I was betrayed

And I don't think I have healed

But into my life you came

Distraction with a kindly face

Wounds are still festering deep

But with you now I feel safe

But control is now an issue

I'll never be used again

I don't know if I'll ever trust

Even with such a friend

How can I?

When I've been betrayed

Used beyond belief

How can I?

When I feel hope is gone

And I'm all alone

How can I?

When we just met

And I know not of you

How can I?

Yet you make it seem

I can with you

But understand where I come

I have scars that are yet unhealed

Placed upon my soul

For myself alone to deal

To love again will take much time

Do you have enough to spare?

I'll be standing where I am

But will you be nowhere?

Know that if I trust you now

You too must not take light

For life has dealt me may battles

And I will stand to fight

How can I?

When I've been betrayed

Used beyond belief

How can I?

When hope is gone

And I'm all alone

How can I?

When we just met

And I know not of you

How can I?

Yet you make it seem

I can with you

Well, so much for my courage. The minute I finished I ran upstairs to my bed, not even glancing up to see his face. I even left behind my notebook with a teardrop on it. The only evidence that I had ever cried. For I never cry in public. I ran back to my bed and cried into my pillow. I had a restless and dream filled sleep that night. Memories from home filtered their way into my dreams. I didn't wake until after the other girls went down for breakfast. What a way to start your first day of lessons. I got up and showered and dressed in black as it both befitted my mood and helped my blend into the rest of the students. I wanted to be let be today. I grabbed my books and noticed my notebook wasn't there. In a state of panic I rushed down the stairs and searched the entire common room for it. No luck. Then I realized where it must be. Oliver. He must have taken it, this thought almost knocked me over. If he saw what I wrote in there, I would die. I ran back upstairs and grabbed my stuff and then ran full speed to the great Hall.

"Where is he?" I asked the table, in a fit.

"Who, where is who?" asked Harry.

"Oliver, he took my-" I started but never finished it. I fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 16 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope._

: 

Chapter Seven: In The Infirmary

I woke up in the infirmary. Madam Pomfry said I fainted due to stress, and lack of nutrition. I indeed hadn't eaten the previous day, except my breakfast. As soon as I woke up I jumped up and was looking for my stuff, I had to get that notebook back now!

"Miss Standfort! Get back, you need your rest." Pomfry insisted.

"Be that as it may, I need something else more! I have to go. I have to." I said but then I started feeling ill. It had been at least five years since I had stopped having panic attacks, but they like some other things, seemed to have come back to haunt me. So I laid back down. "I'll stay here on one condition. Tell Oliver Wood to get his thieving butt over here." I said angrily. I couldn't believe he was causing me so much stress. Then I blacked out.

I woke up once more to find Oliver standing by my bed. "Where is it?!" I asked starting to sit up. Madam Pomfry came over to stop me though.

"I thought Mr. Potter was difficult to keep here until I met you Miss Standfort!" she said in a huff pushing me back down and giving Oliver a warning glance as she walked away.

"Well,-" I started. But he motioned to the nightstand.

"I took it because I thought you wouldn't want some first year or something looking through it. I didn't read it I swear." He said not looking me in the eye.

"Thank you for returning it then." I said still a little hostile but forgiving.

"Look I-" he started. But I waved my hand.

"Nope. Just forget about last night okay?"

"Okay, I guess." He said as Madam Pomfry pushed him out the door. I stayed the rest of the day. After I was released things went back to normal, or as normal as they get. Oliver and I finally talked about that night in the common room, and moved on from there though neither of us were really sure where we stand. So everything was going well and no adventures to speak of until a few weeks before Halloween when I got a very surprising letter via owl post from America.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 17 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope._

: 

Chapter Eight: Owls With Attitude

I woke up on October 11th thinking it'd be like every other day, go to class, piss of Snape, hang out with Oliver and the team, maybe go to practice. Classes seemed to be going well, I excelled at everything, shooting to the top of my class in every subject including potions. I had the distinct ability to piss off Snape though I don't know why. I suppose he and Mr. Malfoy senior have had a discussion about me. Other than that everything was settling into a routine which about drove me nuts. I was bored out of my fricken mind. Then the letter came.

It was Saturday so I slept in, there being nothing else to do. When I finally woke up I saw a very familiar black and brown barn owl on top of my bureau.

"Ate! What are you doing here?" Ate was my one of my best friends', Rhea's, owl. Named after a goddess of mischief and for good reason. "Hey, Stop that!" I said trying to stop Ate from eating my notebook. I grabbed the letter from her leg and beckoned her over to my arm. Then I slipped on my shoes and was on my way to the Owlery so that Ate could visit my owl Selene.

But then in came three more owls. All of them I knew personally. They were Lora, Nykole, and Kourie's owls. All of them befit their owners' personalities. Lora's owl, Kiera, was white and tan and sat patiently and gracefully on my chair.

Nykole's, Sora, went immediately to the dish of cookies I had at my nightstand. And Kourie's, Morgana a.k.a. Mori, who was Ate's sister, went and sat on my head, thinking it was extremely funny.

I finally had Lora, Nykole, and Rhea's letters in hand when the door opened and I was trying to coax Mori off my head. Alicia stood there looking at me quizzically.

"Friends of mine." I said. "A little help?" Alicia came over and we tried to get Mori down. In turn Angelina, and Katie came up too help all without success. Finally Oliver stepped in the room.

"I send you up to check on her and you get lost?" he asked but then Mori flew at Oliver so he backed out and closed the door just in time. Mori just swerved in time, landing on my arm and nuzzling my cheek.

"She is a bit overprotective just like her owner." I said. The girls just nodded.

"Who are all the letters from?" asked Katie.

"My friends back home. I wonder why? Oh duck!" I yelled getting down. In came my owl carrying a howler. The girls all got down and I rushed over to see whom it was from, Mom and Dad. I turned around to a funny sight, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina were all hunched down behind my desk and all the owls were by them cowering. This sight distracted me too long because the next thing I knew…

****

'Kassandra Lillith Standfort! I can't believe you! Not only do you get expelled, but now your example has caused your friends to get expelled as well! Congratulations, you'll soon be seeing all of your friends again, they have to go abroad to school! I swear you put one toe out of line!'

The howler then exploded. "Wow." Said Katie.

"Such a loving family aren't we?" I said returning to the other letters. My family may be able to buy a lot of things but it sure couldn't buy love, and we were a little short on it.

At this point Oliver ventured back in but Mori started to fly towards him. "No Mori." I said and she flew back.

"What was that?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know but that's what I'm trying to find out." I said as I was ruffling through the letters. "I'll be down in a while okay guys."

"Right." Said Angelina as she herded everyone out. I went and grabbed my wand real quick and made some food and water appear for the owls, after all it was a long trip.

I went and I grabbed Rhea's first.

Hey Lilith,

I'm sorry this is the first letter you've received. Mother wouldn't let me send any to you. It's the same way for the whole gang. We really missed you back here. We found out why you were expelled and we organized a committee to oppose the decision. We even went about it real professionally and such, just like you would have. Personally, Kourie, Nykole, and I were gonna just go and bitch them out but Lora talked us into doing it the way you would have. Well they didn't like it. We ended up getting expelled but at least we'll all be together. Lora's 'rents almost sent her to Buexbatons, but she wouldn't hear it. She told them she's going where we all go. I can't believe people think she's shy. I hope they never make her mad. Well, I miss practicing for the band. But hey, we'll be there soon right so maybe we can get a gig! Sorry the letter is so short but expect us all on the 12th.

Peace,

Rhea

Rheana Elena Lanston

The 12th! That was tomorrow! Where would they stay? I went on and read the rest, they were basically the same, each told from a different standpoint but much alike. Even the way we sign our names is the same. Nickname, then full name. None of us like our full names. But we used them when we signed letters, kind of a safety service. To know it was us who sent it. Kassandra Lilith Standfort, Rheana Elena Lanston, Deliahla Nykole Davis, Loralei Sabrina Lewis, and Kathryn Kourtney Stewart, those were the names written but never spoken lest you want to get in a fight. Our band! I missed playing with them so much.

We became friends when we were very small. Rhea and I were inseparable, then Kourie and Lora when we were in kindergarten. Later that same year Nykole transferred to our private kindergarten from a public system. We haven't parted since. We all loved music so it was only natural we form a band. _Avalon_ was what we named it. It of course had no relation to the muggle band Avalon. I was lead guitar, front woman, vocals, and lyricist. Rhea is also a guitarist and helps out with vocals. She is breaking into the acting business so she keeps us popular. Nykole is our jack of all trades, instrument wise. She also is our costume designer. Lora is in charge of coordinating events. Much the debonair of the group, meaning the one who angers her parents the least, she plays guitar and vocals. She is also the peacemaker or negotiator, either way she will make a damn fine lawyer. Kourie is our percussionist and designs our logos and everything else. She keeps up the image part of our band, making sure we are in good light. Our group fits together perfectly and I missed them so much.

They come tomorrow! I hurried and showered, put on jeans and a t-shirt, slipped on some cross trainers, and told the owls not to mess up anything. Then I dashed out the door, letters in hand, to Dumbledore's office. I ran up the stairs, I had been there so often the gargoyle knew me by sight and let me pass, and into his office.

"My friends. Are coming. To Hogwarts. Tomorrow!" I gasped out between breaths. A moment later Oliver, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina ran in the room.

"Yes, I know Kassandra." Said Dumbledore. I winced at the name.

"Lilith, professor if you would." I asked.

"Yes of course I apologize. Lilith, they arrive tomorrow I believe. Something to do with appealing your case to the school board and getting them expelled if I'm not mistaken."

I sat down in the seat. I felt as if a balloon inside of me popped. I was the reason they got expelled. I'm the reason that their parents are mad at them. I'm the reason, it's all my fault. I felt terrible. I looked up at Dumbledore.

"Not to worry Lilith. When I received Miss Lanston's letter it seemed as though she had been waiting a long time to be expelled so she could come see you. Her mother was angry of course, but Rheana was very excited." I winced again both because Rhea would be very mad if she knew he called her Rheana and because I remember what it is like to have Mrs. Lanston mad at you.

"Rhea."

"Excuse me?"

"She likes to be called Rhea," I said coming back to my old self. "My friends, we all, well, don't like our names nor anyone who happens to call us by them. So Rheana is Rhea. Deliahla is Nykole, middle name. Loralei is Lora. Oh and don't mess this on up, Kathryn is Kourie, middle name again. She can get touchy about it." I said

"Thank you for the warning. As I was saying, seeing as we have four more students and you don't get along well with your dorm mates it is only logical to give you your own room. They arrive at noon tomorrow, and your room is one flight up from your current one. They all were Gryffindors. Lora was almost a Ravenclaw but I think she scared the hat out of it. All set?"

"Yes." I said getting up and everyone else left. "And sir?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for everything." I said. He nodded his head. I left and headed straight for my room. I had a lot of decorating to do before noon tomorrow.


End file.
